


Just a dream

by LeoNita



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2007
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoNita/pseuds/LeoNita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unrequited love always hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a dream

[](http://leo-nita.deviantart.com/)by [Leo-Nita](http://leo-nita.deviantart.com/), 1 week, 10 hours ago

 

 

 

You're there, alone in the dojo, focused on your training like always. This could be my chance, the opportunity I was wishing for! I've dreamed for this moment so many nights.  
I've always wanted to tell you what I really feel when I see you, when you're near me, when you talk to me…

In my dreams I let you know how much I love you, not just like brothers but like something more than that. From my lips the words flow without hesitation. I say "I love you" without fears or regrets.  
And then, suddenly you pull me closer and kiss me so tenderly that I can't help but cry in happiness.  
We kiss and kiss till we're breathless; your hands caress my face and run through my body like exploring it. I melt in your touches and my heart wants to escape from my chest and fusion with yours.

Then I wake up.  
Nothing is real.  
Everything vanishes in front of my eyes and I find myself back in my cold room… without you here.

Now I stand here… out of your "sanctuary"… trying to find the courage I had in my dreams to tell you the words I've been dying to say for a long, long time.  
But…

I can't.  
I can't do it.  
I'm afraid of your reaction.  
I'm afraid that you won't love me back.

So I remain in silence and run to my own "sanctuary": my laboratory. And just in that moment, I can cry… but not of happiness. I cry in sadness but also in anger.  
Stupid me.  
You're perfect! You accept nothing but perfection. How could you love such a wimp like me, such a mess like me?!

The night will come again and with it… the dream.  
But it's just that.  
It's just a dream.

 


End file.
